dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Danky Dawg and the Dabimals
Danky Dawg and the Dabimals is a Jetanie live-action children’s comedy series created by Amrit Freeland, starring the character Danky Dawg, played by Kenneth Buckings. The show premiered on Z Bop on 8th September, 2017, and since then, episodes are produced and aired several times throughout the year. The show has been met with extremely negative reviews, with some critics calling it one of the worst TV shows of all time. Plot The show focuses on the day-to-day lives of Danky Dawg, a gangster dog, and his gang, The Dabimals, a rap group full of animals who aim for worldwide success, whilst also proving themselves to be heroes. The show has a large amount of catchphrases and gags. Episodes are often interrupted at random points by the group performing raps, some of which are covers of popular rap songs. Critical reception The show has been met with extremely negative reviews, with Los Angeles Times saying it is "Half an hour of stoned actors embarrassing themselves." It has been called, by several sources, one of the worst TV shows of all time. Amrit Freeland has responded to criticism by sending Monty Python-esque threats to critics. In Philippines, ABS-CBN claims to dump Danky Dawg and The Dabimals from Yey! on February 2018 due to controversy but instead GMA likes Danky Dawg and the Dabimals when its sister channel GMA News TV airs it. International broadcast Jetania * Z Bop (2017-present) Kuboia * Vision One (2017-present) China * CCTV-14 (2018-present) India * Zee Café (2018-present) * Sonic (2018-present) Latin America The show's Latin American Spanish title is Danky Dawg y los Dabimales while it's Brazilian Portuguese title is Danky Dawg e os Dabimais. The Latin American Spanish dub was produced by Media Pro Com in Buenos Aires, Argentina while the Brazilian Portuguese dub was produced by Cinevideo in Rio de Janerio, Brazil. * Discovery Kids (2018-present) United Kingdom * CBBC (2017-present) United States * Qubo (2018-present) Middle East The Arabic dub is titled دانكي داوج. The dub is produced by Venus Company in Syria and is distributed by Global New Age Media. * Spacetoon (2018-present) Philippines * Yey! (January-February 2018) * GMA News TV (February 2018-present) * GMA (March 29-31, 2018) Russia The Russian dub is titled Промозглый Собака и его Мазоктные. The dub is produced by SDI Media Russia in Moscow, Russia. * NTV (2018-present) Ukraine The Ukranian dub is titled Данк Пес і його Дабарини. * PLUSPLUS (2018-present) Southeast Asia * Toonami (February-March 2018) * Boomerang (2018-present) * Miao Mi (Mandarin Chinese dub) (2018-present) Thailand * Boomerang (2018-present) Greece The Greek dub's title is Υγρός Σκυλάκι και το Χιπ-Χοπ ζώα. The dub is produced by AbFab Productions. * Nickelodeon (2018-present) Indonesia * Spacetoon (2018-present) South Korea * EBS1 (2018-present) Italy The Italian dub's title is Danky Dawg e la sua banda. The dub is produced by Multimedia Network in Rome, and the theme song for this version is a new composition sung by Cristina D'Avena. * Italia 1 (2018-present) * Boing (2018-present) Worldwide * ZooMoo (2018-present) * Netflix (US, UK, Canada, Singapore, India and Australia) (March 30, 2018-August 11, 2018) Trivia * Yey! Filipino dub of Danky Dawg and the Dabimals is lost after ABS-CBN removed Danky Dawg and the Dabimals from Yey! * GMA News TV always airs Danky Dawg and the Dabimals before Quick Repond Team. * It is the only non-preschool show that airs on ZooMoo. * GMA airs it on its main channel during Holy Week only as GMA News TV is off-air during Holy Week. * Qubo airs Danky Dawg and the Dabimals before Timothy Goes to School on most days. Category:TV shows Category:Fictional TV shows Category:Jetania Category:2018